Eine Art Glückstreffer
by Centauri85
Summary: Er ist ein hübscher Junge, sie ein intelligentes Mädchen. Es begann alles mit einem vermissten Buch und führte zu einer unerwarteten Entwicklung der Ereignisse; Ich nehme an, die Nachricht ist vom Buchdieb?“ - AU - Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

**Achtung: **Dies ist eine Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction „A Fluke of Sorts" von toastedmuffinz. Reviews zur Story sind bitte an die Autorin zu richten!

**Autor: **toastedmuffinz

**Originaltitel****: **A Fluke of Sorts

**Disclaimer: **Harry gehört weder mir noch der Autorin. Wir verdienen kein Geld daran.

* * *

**Hogwarts Buchdieb**

„Lass uns gehen, Diggory."

„Ein wenig Geduld noch, Whitlock", antwortete der dunkelhaarige, Siebtklässler von Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, während seine stahlgrauen Augen noch einmal den Boden absuchten.

„Du bist für einen Mann furchtbar langsam, weißt du das?"

„Danke für den Hinweis auf mein Geschlecht. Ich bin mir darüber ziemlich bewusst, seitdem mich meine Mutter in Hosen und T-Shirts anstatt aufgeputzter Kleider gesteckt hat", antwortete Diggory abwesend ohne aufzusehen. „Nichtsdestotrotz eine erstaunliche Fähigkeit. Denkst du, du könntest mir auch die Uhrzeit sagen?"

„Sehr witzig von dir. Ich lache mich tot", sagte Haden Whitlock, Mithufflepuff und Freund von Cedric Diggory, stoisch. „Wonach suchst du?"

„_Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene, die sogar Idioten nicht vermasseln können._ Ich kann mich daran erinnern, mein Exemplar genau hier gelassen zu haben." Cedric wies mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ein Stück Gras.

„Es ist offensichtlich nicht mehr da, es sei denn, es hat sich selbst in ein Grausbüschel verwandelt, um sich zu tarnen."

„Können Bücher das tun?"

„Du bist in Hogwarts, Diggory. Ich dachte, mit sechs Jahren Bildung würde wenigstens _etwas_ in deinem hübschen Kopf hängen geblieben sein. Natürlich können sie! Nicht alle, aber diese verrückten Fortgeschrittenenbücher können es und Merlin weiß, was für Kopfschmerzen sie verursachen."

„Ich wusste, dass ich immer darauf vertrauen kann, dass du meine Intelligenz in Frage stellst."

„Stets zu Diensten. Lass uns jetzt gehen und hoffen, dass das Buch letzten Endes wieder auftaucht. Mein Magen hat nicht so viel Geduld, wie ich sie besitze." Damit drehte sich Haden um und begann zur Großen Halle zu laufen ohne zu warten und zu sehen, ob Cedric ihm folgte.

Cedric warf einen letzten Blick auf die Stelle, die sie unter einem großen Baum den ganzen Nachmittag untersucht hatten. Normalerweise diente die Bibliothek als Cedrics bevorzugter Lernort, aber da die Sonne nirgendwo in Sicht und nur blauen Himmel am Horizont zu sehen war, entschied er sich, dass es zu gut für ihn wäre, sich in der kalten Luft der Bibliothek zu verkriechen, inmitten von Tausenden von Büchern und umgeben vom Geruch von Druckertinte und modrigen Seiten. Mit einem kurzen Seufzen entschied er sich dazu, später wiederzukommen, um nach dem Buch zu suchen. Er nahm seine anderen Bücher und ging in die Richtung, in der Haden verschwand.

Auf der anderen Seites des Baums saß eine gewisse braunhaarige Hexe, die auf ihrem 60 Zentimeter langen Pergament schrieb. Das Federkratzen auf dem Pergament war das einzige Geräusch, das minutenlang zu hören war. Ihre intelligenten und scharfsinnigen Augen hielten ihren Blick auf ihrer schreibenden Hand, während ihre freie Hand nach einem Buch neben ihr griff. Sie schlug das Buch geschickt in der Mitte auf, bevor sie ihren Blick für einen kurzen Moment darauf richtete, um die beabsichtigte Seite zu suchen.

„Hexen des 15. Jahrhunderts führten Verwandlungen in eine neue Epoche, als sie...", murmelte die junge Hexe zu sich selbst, während ihre Augen schnell diese Fakten bestätigten, bevor ihre Hand schnell die Bestätigung kritzelte. Eine Minute verging, bis sie in das Ende ihrer Feder biss, als sie las, was sie gerade geschrieben hatte. „Klingt gut genug, obwohl ich vielleicht den Teil über Zirce im dritten Paragraphen hinzfügen sollte", murmelte sie. Hermine Granger, die junge erwähnte Hexe, sah wieder über ihr Buch. Ihre freie Hand durchblätterte wieder die Seiten auf der Suche nach der gewünschten Information. Sie stoppte jedoch kurz, als ihr eine Kritzelei auf einer der Seiten ins Auge fiel.

Verwirrt und leicht empört beim Gedanken daran, dass jemand ohne ihr Wissen in ihrem Buch gemalt hatte, blätterte Hermine schnell zurück. Eine grobe aber komische Skizze eines Dachses in Quidditchkleidung, auf einem Besen fliegend, fiel in ihr Blickfeld. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich beim Blick darauf auf ihren Lippen, bevor sie sich nach unten zogen und und sich ein Stirnrunzeln bildete, als sie sich fragte, wie die Zeichnung inihr Buch gekommen ist. Hermine fiel niemand ein, der ihren Büchern nahe gekommen wäre – jeder wusste, dass Hermine Grangers Bücher praktisch heilig waren, nur ein Eselsohr in eins von ihnen zu machen, würde zu einem Wortschwall darüber, wie sich jemand gegenüber solch kostbarer gedruckter Materialien verantwortlich fühlen sollte, führen. Das und eine furchteinflößende Warnung in Form eines Fluchs.

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn, bevor sie schnell das Buch mit beiden Händen griff, das Pergament und die Feder vollkommen vergessen, und die Seiten sofort zur Umschlagsseite blätterte. Anstelle ihres Namens in ihrer Handschrift, war die Seite leer. Sie sah um sich herum und sah ihr eigenes Exemplar von _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene, die sogar Idioten nicht vermasseln können_, das direkt neben _Mittlere Verwandlung & seine __unmögliche__ Anwendung_.

„Ich muss aus Versehen das Buch von jemand anderen genommen haben." Hermine biss vor Verlegenheit auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich schätze, ich muss es zurückgeben, aber wie?" Sie sah das Buch in ihren Händen noch einmal an, bevor sie den Umschlag auf beiden Seiten vorsichtig öffnete, um nach einem Namen zu suchen, aber sie fand nichts. Hermines Blick schweifte für einen Moment ab, als sie etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Ihre Rollen Pergament neben sich liegend sehend, nahm sie sie schnell und riss ein kleines Stück davon ab. Mit ihrer Feder in der Hand schrieb Hermine ein paar Sätze auf das Stück Pergament und legte es so in das Buch, dass es ein kleines bisschen hervorguckte, so dass der Besitzer es finden würde. „Hier sollte es irgendwo gewesen sein...", sie sah sich um und verfolgte ihren Tag im Schnelldurchlauf zurück. Sie war den ganzen Tag nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen, sie kam sofort nach dem Unterricht zur Wiese am Großen See, so konnte sie alles außer dem Baum, unter dem sie saß, ausschließen. Sie wusste, dass niemand sonst in ihren Klassen so ein Buch besitzen würde, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass es ein Buch für Fortgeschrittene war, das hauptsächlich von Sechst- und Siebtklässlern benutzt wird. „Hier sollte es ausreichen", sagte Hermine, als sie es auf einen mittelgroßen Stein, sich der günstig neben dem Baum auf ihrer linken Seite befand, legte. „Nun ja, pass auf dich auf. Ich hoffe, dein Besitzer kommt bald. Ich komme in einer Stunde zurück – nur für den Fall - und wir überlegen uns dann, was wir mit dir machen, wenn dein Besitzer nicht aufgetaucht ist", unterhielt sich Hermine amüsiert mit dem Buch, sich leicht lächerlich fühlend, aber nichtsdestotrotz eher gutgelaunt. Sie sammelte schnell ihre Bücher, ihre Feder und ihr Pergament auf und legte sie in ihre Tasche. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Buch auf dem Stein drehte sie sich um und ging Richtung Eingangshalle, um Harry und Ron zu treffen.

Auf dem Weg fiel ihre Feder aus der Tasche und sie bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben. Ihre plötzliche Ablenkung führte dazu, dass sie einen großen hübschen Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff, der an ihr gerade zu dem Baum vorbeiging, an dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte, nicht wahrnahm.

„Tja, was soll ich sagen, Whitlock ist schon ziemlich schlau", grübelte Cedric laut, als er sein Buch auf dem Stein sah._ 'Obwohl ich denke, dass es für das Buch ein bisschen an den Haaren herbeigezogen ist, dass es sich aus keinem legitimen Grund selbst verwandelt.' _Er hob das dicke Buch auf, aber gerade als er dabei war, den Staub abzuwischen, nahm er das Pergament wahr, das in einer eigenartigen Art und Weise herausstand. Der Hufflepuff nahm es heraus und ein immer größer werdendes Lächeln bildete sich bei jedem weiteren Wort in seinem Gesicht; Cedric konnte ein leises Lachen, als er das Ende erreichte, nicht unterdrücken. Er faltete das Pergament ordentlich zusammen und steckte es in seine Umhangstasche, während er fort ging.

„Hast du dein Buch gefunden, Kumpel?"

„Ja. Scheinbar hat es doch kein Verstecken gespielt. Jemand hat mein Buch mit seinem verwechselt", antwortete Cedric, als er mit besagtem Wälzer in seinen Händen herumfuchtelte.

„Brilliant. Das löst das Geheimnis. Lass uns eine Runde Quidditch spielen."

„Du bist ein totaler Einfaltspinsel."

„Was hast du von mir erwartet? Einen roten Teppich für die Rückkehr deines Buches auszurollen? Ich kann einen von Weasleys wildfeurigen Wunderknallern werfen, wenn du willst", bot Haden mit einem Grinsen an.

„Halt die Klappe", antwortete Cedric mit einem spielerischen Grinsen.

Als Hermine eine Stunde später zum Baum zurückkehrte, wie sie sagte, war sie erfreut zu sehen, dass das Buch mitgenommen wurde, und ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, ging sie wieder, um Hagrid und ihre zwei besten Freunde zu besuchen – obwohl eine flüchtiger Gedankenblitz der Erinnerung an den Quidditch-bekleideten Dachs ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte.

* * *

„Herrmine?"

„Hermine?"

Ron hob eine Augenbraue, als Harry ihn mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Hermine!"

Besagte Hexe drehte sich sofort um, als Harrys Stimme ihre Gedanken unterbrach. „Tut mir leid, Harry." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas bekanntes gesehen."

„Bekanntes? Was war es?"

Hermine wagte einen flüchtigen Blick zum Hufflepufftisch, bevor sie wieder Harry ansah. „Nichts weiter. Nur ein Buch."

Ron prustete bei ihren Worten in seine Schüssel Suppe und Hermines Augen wurden bei seiner Reaktion schmal.

„Ignorier Ron", sagte Harry, der nur zu gut wusste, dass die folgenden Ereignisse zu einem uneingeschränkt verbalen Krieg zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden führen würde, wenn kein Eingriff erfolgte. „Du hast kaum dein Abendbrot angerührt, fühlst du dich nicht gut?", fragte er wieder, während er seine Gabel auf ihren immer noch vollen Teller zeigte.

„Ich bin nur mit der Hausaufgabe, die uns Professor Flitwick heute Morgen gegeben hat, beschäftigt. Ich konnte mich noch nicht entscheiden, wie ich anfange."

Hermines Blick wendete sich noch einmal zum Hufflepufftisch, als Ron Harry mit einem Gespräch über das nächste Quidditchtraining beschäftigte; ihre Augenbrauen kamen sich nahe, als sie sich ein wenig aufrechter hinsetzte, um das Buch, das auf dem anderen Haustisch lag, zu sehen. Das Buch lag neben einem blondhaarigen Jungen, der wie ein Siebtklässler aussah, aber Hermine konnte von seiner Rückansicht nicht sagen, wer es war. Das Buch sah mit seinem marineblauen Umschlag und seiner in Gold geprägten und schimmernden Schrift wie genau das Buch, das sie diesen Nachmittag mit ihrem eigenen vertauscht hatte, aus. Ihre Neugier über den Besitzer kam ihr nicht wieder in den Sinn, bis sie den Wälzer sah.

_'Also gehört es einem Hufflepuff? Na ja, es macht mit der Dachszeichnung darin Sinn.'_

„Sieh nicht hin, aber da guckt dich jemand von Gryffindor an."

Haden Whitlock sah mit einem einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Teller zu seinem Hufflepufffreund gegenüber des Tisches. „Ist es ein möderischer Blick oder ein natürlich bewundernder?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Weder noch."

Haden zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er plötzlich über seine Schulter guckte, um zu sehen, wer es war. „Niemand sieht her."

„Doch, jemand tat es. Potters bester Freund."

„Weasley?" Haden machte ein Gesicht.

„Nein, Granger."

„Oh, das ist nicht zu schlimm." Haden sah wieder über seine Schulter und erlaubte seinem Blick die Gryffindorhexe, die sich nun aus dem Brotkorb bediente, zu mustern. Er drehte sich um und nahm seinen Becher Kürbissaft. „Vielleicht dachte sie, ich wäre jemand, den sie kennt oder soetwas."

„Whitlock!"

Der plötzliche Ruf seines Namens und ein deftiger, wenn auch gut gemeinter Schlag auf den Rücken brachte Haden dazu, Kürbissaft zu spucken und Spritzer von besagtem Saft auf seinen Freunden zu verteilen. Das Stöhnen kam im Einklang.

„Bedankt euch beim Trottel Diggory", sagte Haden, als er seine Lippen mit einer Serviette abgewischt hatte, bevor er einen möderischen Blick auf besagten Jungen warf. Cedric grinste nur als Antwort. „Was willst du?"

„Ich brauche mein Buch wieder, um die letzten dreißig Zentimeter vom Aufsatz fertig zu schreiben", antwortete Cedric mit einem Nicken zum Wälzer, der neben Haden lag.

„Hättest du nicht ganz normal danach fragen können."

„Das hätte keinen Spaß gemacht."

„Du kindische Tunte", antwortete Haden, während er das Buch nahm und lässig zu Cedrig warf.

„Deine Spitznamen für mich werden niemals aufhören, mich zu amüsieren", sagte Cedric. „Ich seh euch Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum." Mit einem Fuchteln seiner Hand war Cedric wieder verschwunden.

Hermine sah gerade wieder auf, als Cedric aus der Großen Halle schlenderte, sie erblickte kaum noch die letzten Zipfel seines Umhangs. Ihr Blick schweifte noch einmal rüber zum Hufflepufftisch und sie war überrascht, als das Buch nicht mehr an seinem Platz war. Sie guckte den langen Tisch rauf und runter, aber konnte das dick gebundene, gedruckte Medium niergendwo finden.

Hermine lachte leise in sich hinein, als sie merkte, dass sie sich um etwas so unwichtiges sorgte. _'Es geht mich jetzt nichts mehr an, wo es wieder bei seinem Besitzer ist.' _Sie schüttelte alle Gedanken an das Buch ab und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harrys und Rons Unterhaltung – wie wenig sie der Quidditchkram auch interessierte. Wie auch immer erwischte sie sich selbst dabei, über den Quidditchdachs nachzudenken, je mehr sie dem Gespräch zuhörte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie der Dachs mit seiner Hand hervorschnellte, um den Schnatz zu fangen, während er einem Klatscher auswich und sich auf dem Besen hielt.

„Was ist so lustig?"

Hermine sah Ron an, der sie anstarrte, als ob ihr eine zweite Nase gewachsen wäre, und merkte, dass sie ein bisschen lauter gelacht hatte, als sie dachte. „Nichts."

Harry und Ron tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus – genau den einen, bei dem sie sich fragten, ob sie einfach nur zu viel gelernt hatte und verrückt wurde – bevor sie ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzten.

Ihr Blick ging mit einem kleinen erleichterten Lächeln von Harry zurück zu Ron. Bei allem, was vor einem Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnir mit diesen vorhersagbaren Ereignissen während des Schuljahres passiert war, schwebten immer noch dunkle Wolken der Finsternis und Verzweiflung über ihnen, während sie versuchten sich an allem festzuhalten, was noch von Verstand und Zuversicht übrig war. Harry hatte natürlich die unbeständigste Stimmung seit dem Turnir. Er ging durch Phasen der Depression, Wut, Furcht, Angst und Ablehnung, schneller als es Hermine bei einer hormonüberladenen schwangeren Frau erwarten würde. Sie konnte ihm natürlich nichts vorwerfen – sie verstand seine Frustration, jeder würde sich so verhalten, wenn er gezwungen wäre, dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen. Er war stinkwütend während der Sommerferien, aber seine temperamentvolle Seite hat sich, seitdem er Hogwarts mit Hausaufgaben, Freunden und Quidditch, was ihn ablenkte, betreten hat, wieder beruhigt. Seitdem fühlten sich beide, sie und Ron, als würden sie auf gefährlich dünnem Eis gehen, wann immer sie in seiner Nähe waren. Sie sah herüber zum Hufflepufftisch, als sie sich an den anderen Hogwartschampion erinnerte, der mitgeschliffen wurde, den Tod mit Harry zu grüßen. Er war niergendwo in Sicht, aber durch zufällige Aufeinandertreffen sah sie ihn, als sich ihr viertes Jahr dem Ende neigte und während des Beginns ihres fünftens, und sie bemerkte, dass sein Verhalten ähnlich dem Harrys war. Wie Harry schien Cedric sich zu entspannen, obwohl die dunklen, verfolgten Ausdrücke in ihren jeweiligen Augen sporadisch aufblitzten. Hermine starrte auf den Teller vor ihr und fragte sich, ob ihr fünftes Jahr genauso ereignisvoll sein würde – so sehr sie den Gedanken auch fürchtete. Die ZAGs waren in weniger als neun Monaten fällig und Hermine fühlte sich, als wäre nicht genug Zeit für irgendetwas außer Lernen.

Bei dem Gedanken ließ Hermine ihre Gabel mit einem lauten Scheppern fallen. Harry und Ron drehten sich sofort überrascht zu ihr. Sie gab ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick, bevor sie sich schnell mit der Absicht entschuldigte, in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

„Schon wieder?" Ron starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Acht Monate, zehn Tage, vier Stunden und zwanzig Minuten bis zu unseren ZAGs, Ron." Ron gaffte sie für ein paar Sekunden an, während Harry Hermine ein amüsiertes Lächeln zuwarf. „Na gut, ich bin weg. Wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Verdammte Scheiße – wenn sie uns die Sekunden gegeben hätte, hätte ich wirklich gedacht, sie wäre verrückt geworden", hörte sie Ron sagen, aber hielt ihre Züge bedeckt, obwohl sie ziemlich in Versuchung war, mit einer verbalen Auspeitschung aufgrund seiner Aufschiebungen und seinen unausstehlichen Manieren zu antworten. Hermine ging die lange Halle hinunter und ging durch die großen Türen, ohne von ihrer Tasche aufzusehen, während sie sie nach dem kleinen Buch suchte, in dem sie eine Übersicht ihrer Hausaufgaben und ihrer Arbeitsstunden hatte. Da sie so in ihre Suche vertieft war, übersah sie einen Mitschüler, der genauso in die Rolle Pergament in seinen Händen vertieft war und genau ihren Weg kreuzte.

Als ihre Hand weiches Leder fühlte, entwich ein erleichtertes „ja" ihren Lippen, während ihre Hand schnell das Buch aus ihrer Tasche zog. Gerade als sie das tat, hob sich ihr Blick und das nächste, was sie wusste, war, dass sie mit dem Kopf voraus gegen etwas robustes und weiches prallte und sie auf dem oberen Teil ihrer Wange einen plötzlichen scharfen Schmerz fühlte. „Au!"

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine antwortete nicht; stattdessen fuhr sie zu der Stelle, an dem sie der Schmerz durchzuckte. Sie zog ihre Finger zurück, um einen kurzen, dünnen Streifen mit Blut daran zu sehen.

„Oh, Mist. War das mein Fehler? Das muss mein Pergament gewesen sein. Es tut mir wirklich leid; ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich langgehe."

Hermine sah auf, um dem Fremden zu versichern, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war, aber die Worte blieben ihr in der Kehle stecken, als sie die besorgten stahlgrauen Augen, die sie anblickten, sah. „Diggory?"

„Granger." Cedric grüßte sie herzlich mit einem bestätigenden Nicken. „Der Papierschnitt tut mir fürchterlich leid."

Sie blickte auf das Blut auf ihren Fingern. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, oder? Ich kann mich im Moment nicht sehen, aber dem Blut nach schätze ich, dass es ein kleiner Kratzer über meinem Wangenknochen ist?"

Cedric begutachtete sie genauer, bevor er wieder mit einem bejahenden Nicken zurücktrat. „Nichts ernsthaftes, das eine Narbe zurücklassen würde." Er grinste. „Ich kann es sofort heilen, wenn du möchtest." Er nahm seine Hand aus der Tasche seines Umhangs.

Hermine ging aus Reflex einen Schritt zurück. Sie kannte die Konsequenzen zu gut, wenn ein Zauberschüler einen Zauber auf einen Körperteil anwandte. _'Sogar wenn er es gut meint.'_

„Ach, komm schon, ich bin in Zauberkunst sehr gut, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ich verspreche, dass es kein bisschen weh tun wird."

„Es ist eher das Endresultat als der Schmerz, was mich besorgt. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich würde mein Gesicht gern so behalten, wie es ist."

Cedric lachte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schlecht von meinen Zauberfähigkeiten denkst." Er legte seinen Zauberstab dahin zurück, wo er hingehörte, bevor er sie angrinste. „Nun ja, Miss Granger, darf ich Sie dann zu Madame Pomfrey begleiten – ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre Heilfähigkeiten meine weit überschreiten."

Hermine konnte bei seinem gentlemanhaften Benehmen ihr gegenüber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Ego so einen Rückschlag vertragen kann."

„Ich dachte, das war, was du auf die Probe stellen wolltest, also kann ich dich doch nicht enttäuschen", antwortete Cedric trocken, obwohl immer noch ein Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss dir noch einen Korb geben, da ich dein Angebot wieder freundlich ablehnen muss, weil ich schätze, dass der Schnitt in ein bis zwei Tagen von selbst geheilt sein wird. Ein Kleks Heilsalbe und ein Pflaster sollten es tun." Cedric setzte bei ihrer Antwort einen gespielt entsetzten Blick auf, der Hermine dazu brachte, ein Kichern auszustoßen. „Oh, du wirst darüber hinwegkommen, Diggory. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst eine Zurückweisung von mir überstehen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, betritt die Große Halle und viele deiner weiblichen Equivalente wären erfreut, dein verletztes Ego aufzubauen." Sie warf ihm ein Grinsen zu und winkte zum Abschied, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetze und einen ziemlich sprachlosen, aber dennoch faszinierten und erfreuten Cedric Diggory allein ließ.

„Was machst du hier, Kumpel? Ich dachte, du wärst im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Cedric drehte sich um, um Haden und seine Freunde aus der Großen Halle zu ihm kommen zu sehen. „Für den Fall, dass dein unglaubliches Kurzzeitgedächtnis dich wieder irre führt, mein Name ist Cedric."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht kurzlebig ist, nur wählerisch", entgegnete Haden.

„Ich bin froh zu wissen, welchen Stellenwert ich in deinem Herzen einnehme."

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite." Haden grinste, als er Cedric an der Schulter packte und die Jungsgruppe lachte, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsraum spielerisch bekämpfte.

Oben auf der Marmortreppe stand Hermine Granger mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Es tat gut, Cedric zu sehen, der sich wie ein normaler Siebzehnjähriger benahm, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord in seinen Kopf herumschwirrte. Mit einem letzten Blick zur Gruppe der Jugendlichen, die die Treppe nach rechts verließen, dreht sich Hermine um; den plötzlichen Blick nicht bemerkend – oder das spielerische Funkeln, das von stahlgrauen Augen ausgestrahlt wurde, die genau dem Jungen gehörten, dem sie Sekunden zuvor zugesehen hatte.

Cedric fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag ins Bett und als er sich streckte, hörte er ein knisterndes Geräusch in der Tasche seines Umhangs. Ein Glucksen entwich seinen Lippen, als sein Gedächtnis schnell den Ursprung des Pergaments ausmachte. Cedric entfaltete es und begann, die akkurate Schrift vor ihm wieder zu lesen.

„Was ist das?"

Cedric sah vom Pergament auf, um das wölfische Grinsen auf Haden Whitlocks Gesicht zu sehen. Manche Mädchen dachten, es wäre unglaublich zauberhaft, aber Cedric konnte nicht anders, als es unglaublich unheimlich zu finden. „Nichts, was dich etwas angeht, Whitlock."

„Ach, komm schon, Cedric. Sei kein Spielverderber."

Cedric hob eine Augenbraue. Jedes Mal, wenn Haden ihn beim Vornamen angesprochen hatte, wusste Cedric, dass er auf etwas aus war. „Geh weg, Haden."

„Selbstsüchtige Tunte." Cedric lachte und drehte sich etwas von seinem Freund weg. „Denk nicht, dass ich das so einfach fallen lasse, Diggory."

Cedric schüttelte vor Belustigung seinen Kopf, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Pergament schenkte. Es war kein Name des Schreibenden darauf, aber er konnte sagen, dass es eine weibliche Handschrift mit der eleganten Art und Weise, wie der Schreiber die Punkte auf den I's und die sanften Kurven bei jedem Buchstaben gemacht hatte, war. Er konnte genauso abschätzen, dass der Verfasser besonders sorgfältig und ordentlich aufgrund der genauen Anordnung von gleichen Wörtern in jedem Satz, ohne die unsichtbare Linie zu überschreiten, und der Mangel an Tintenkleksen neben der abgerissenen Kante des Pergamentes, war. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht helfen, als die Schrift einer bestimmten Gryffindorhexe zuzuordnen. Sie war die einzige, an die er bei diesen Beschreibungen dachte, obwohl ihm der Gedanke in den Sinn schoss, dass es genauso gut ein Schüler von Ravenclaw sein könnte. Das Denken an das andere Schulhaus ließ ihn an Cho Chang denken.

Sie waren jetzt gute Freunde, nachdem sie die Dinge zwischen ihnen freundlich geklärt hatten. Cedric fand die Ravenclawhexe schon immer hübsch und liebenswert mit ihrer leisen und ruhigen Art zu sprechen, die aber dennoch draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld wagemutiger war, aber er merkte schnell, dass die Zuneigung auf nichts anderem als Bewunderung basierte. Kurz nach der zweiten Aufgabe gingen sie nach Hogsmeade und Cedric erklärte ihr vorsichtig seine Gefühle und zu seiner Überrschung, hatte Cho zustimmend genickt. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie ihn liebe, aber sie fühlte sich nicht, als hätte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Mit einer warmen Umarmung trennten sich ihre Wege mit dem Versprechen, eine platonische Freundschaft beizubehalten. Niemand in Hogwarts kannte wirklich den Stand ihrer Beziehung, mit Ausnahme seiner und ihrer guten Freunde, aber beide sahen nicht die Notwendigkeit, es der ganzen Welt bekanntzugeben – also taten sie es nicht und ließen die neugierigen Gedanken der Schüler unbefriedigt.

„Ich hab's!" Cedric Gedanken wurden beim plötzlichen Verschwinden des Pergamentstücks in seiner Hand unterbrochen. Er warf einen Blick auf den grinsenden Haden. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht so leicht aufgebe."

„Ein Wichtigtuer zu sein ist ein Charakterzug vieler Mädchen, Whitlock", antwortete Cedric müde, während er sich in eine sitzende Position brachte.

„Blödsinn. Das ist nicht wichtigtuerisch; ich bin ein Mensch, der sich in die Weibergeschichten einmischt, die ihn etwas angehen." Cedric schnaubte als Antwort und machte keine Bewegung, um das Pergament Haden zu entreißen, da er zu gut wusste, dass letzterer dazu neigte, mit einem flinken Schlag auf seine Hand zu reagieren. Er hasste es, wenn Haden das tat – es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seine Großmutter, wenn sie ihn erwischte, wenn er versuchte, einen Keks vor dem Abendbrot zu stibitzen. So sehr er sie auch liebte, die kleinen Schläge waren eher lästig, seitdem sie einen Beweis seiner jungenhaften Bosheit hinterlassen hatte zu seiner sonst reinen Akte. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was viele dachten, hatte Cedric Diggory einen angemessenen Teil an Übeltätigkeit und schelmischen, frechen Benehmen – sogar jetzt noch, obwohl er es selten zeigte. „Ich nehme an, die Nachricht ist vom Buchdieb?"

„Sie ist kein Buchdieb."

Haden warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Sie?"

„Es ist nur ein Vermutung, dass sie wahrscheinlich eine sie ist." Als er den verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes sah, seufzte Cedric, bevor er fortfuhr. „Die Handschrift, Haden."

Haden richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Pergament. „Aber es könnte auch ein er mit einer weiblichen Handschrift sein."

„Das ist durchaus möglich, aber worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Du bist von etwas bessesen, das möglicherweise nicht wahr ist, und ehrlich gesagt, sorgt mich das."

„Du bist total verpeilt, Whitlock." Cedrcs großartige Quidditschfähigkeiten ermöglichen es ihm, schnell ein Kissen in Hadens Gesicht zu werfen, ohne dass er die geringste Chance hatte, sich zu ducken.

„Oy", protestierte Haden lachend. „Wie auch immer, hast du vor, nach ihr zu suchen?"

„Ich dachte, ich sollte nur danke sagen."

„Wie höflich von dir, Diggory."

„Im Gegensatz zu einem Tottel, den ich kenne."

„Oy!" Das Kissen kam zu Cedric zurückgeschnellt, aber er konnte ihm mit einer lässigen Bewegung nach rechts leicht ausweichen. „Ich hasse Quidditchspieler und ihre dämlichen Fähigkeiten, auszuweichen", murmelte Haden, während Cedric lachte. „Na gut, ich geh ins Bett, du Quidditchdepp." Er warf das Pergament zu Cedric, der es leicht auffing.

„Gute Nacht, Whitlock", sagte Cedric abwesend, als er das Pergament wieder zusammenfaltete und es in seiner Jeanstasche verstaute, die an seinem Bettende hing. Er nahm besagte Jeans, ein am Hals ausgeschnittenen T-Shirt mit langen Ärmeln und ein Handtuch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler machte. Als er frisch geduscht mit leicht nassem Haar herauskam und auf dem Weg zur Treppe war, war er erfreut überrascht, Hermine Granger, die zufrieden das Buch in ihren Händen las, während ihre Tasche über ihrer Schulter hing, aus der Bibliothek schlendern zu sehen. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und ging leise zu ihr.

„Wenn du vor hast, mich zu erschrecken, sage ich dir, dass ich nicht zögern werde, dich in die nächste Woche zu fluchen", sagte Hermine ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen, als er nur noch zwei Meter von ihr entfernt war.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich komme?"

„Ich bin vielleicht ein Bücherwurm, aber ich bin nicht so blind wie ein Maulwurf, Diggory." Hermine sah auf, während sie ihr Buch schloss.

Cedric konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich dachte nur, dass ich mal 'hallo' sage."

„Okay." Hermine stoppte in ihrem Schritt. Cedric sah sie bei ihrem erwartenden Ausdruck und ihrer unbewegten Gestalt verwirrt an.

„Granger?" Sie sagte nichts, stand nur da und wartete auf etwas, von dem Cedric nicht wusste, was es war. Ein Gedankenblitz kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, bevor er leise in sich hinein lachte und sie mit seinem bezauberndsten Lächeln ansah. „Hi."

Hermine lachte leicht. „Du hast lang gebraucht, um es herauszufinden."

„Es kommt nicht jeden Tag vor, dass Leute einfach aufhören Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben, wenn sie mich sehen. Aber manchmal tun sie es." Hermine verdrehte bei diesem Verweis auf sein gutes Aussehen, das die meisten Mädchen in Hogwarts bezauberte, die Augen. Cedric gluckste bei ihrem Ausdruck. „Was führt dich so spät noch heraus, Granger?"

„Ich habe gelernt. Was ist mit dir?"

„Eine Dusche. Sag mal, Granger, du hast heute Nachmittag keinen Verwandlungsaufsatz geschrieben, oder?"

„Doch, habe ich." Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich in einer neugierigen Art zusammen. „Warum?" Das wachsende Grinsen in Cedrics Gesicht ängstigte sie ein wenig. _'Nur ein bisschen.'_ Sie sah zu, während er etwas aus seiner Tasche fischte und laut von dem Pergament vorlas.

„Lieber Buchbesitzer, es tut mir leid, dass ich dein Buch mit meinem verwechselt habe." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Ich denke, ich habe es, nun ja, geklaut, als ich nicht genau hingesehen habe. Ich kann dir versichern, dass es völlig unabsichtlich war, da ich zufällig das gleiche Exemplar habe, also nehme ich an, dass es unausweichlich war, dass ich dein Buch als meines ansah. Ich hoffe, du hattest nicht zu viel Ärger ohne es, und wenn doch – dann tut es mir wirklich leid. Ich lasse das Buch hier liegen, wo ich es vermutlich aufgelesen habe. Noch einmal: Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid. P.S. - Schreibe bitte deinen Namen in das Buch, es würde das nächste Mal den Vorgang, seinen Besitzer ausfindig zu machen, erleichtern."

„Das war _dein_ Buch?"

„Ich konnte mir niemand anderen außer dir vorstellen, der so ein P.S. hinterlassen würde", deutete Cedric sie it einem Lächeln hin. „Gleich zur Sache zu kommen und keine Wischi-waschi-Worte." Hermine unterdrückte den Drang zu erröten, aber natürlich war es nicht kontrollierbar und eine kleine rosige Färbung tönte ihre Wangen. Ohne es bewusst zu realisieren, bildete sich beim Anblick der etwas erröteten Hexe auf Cedrics Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid."

„Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich fand es lustig, es hat meinen Tag bedeutend aufgehellt."

„Gut zu wissen, dass ich solch ein Sonnenschein für dich bin." Cedric lachte wieder und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie jemals jemanden getroffen hatte, der so sorglos und gut gelaunt wie der Siebtklässler war. Sein Lachen klang so leicht und warm in ihren Ohren, es spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider, während die stahlgrauen Augen vor Heiterkeit funkelten. Sie war erstaunt, dass er nachdem, was er letztes Jahr alles durchmachen musste, wie ein tapferer Soldat in Unbeschwertheit schien. „Ich denke, ich sollte gehen – Harry und Ron werden oben auf mich warten."

Cedrid nickte. „Ich begleite dich zu den Treppen."

Sie gingen weiter, während Cedric sie zwanglos fragte, wie ihr fünftes Jahr lief und was Harry machte. Sie fragte ihn nach seinen Vorbereitungen für seine UTZs, woraufhin er ein Gesicht zog. Als sie die Treppe erreichten, sagte Cedric mit einer Krümmung seines Kopfes gute Nacht, was Hermine ein Kichern entlocken ließ, bevor sie gute Nacht sagte. Sie trennten sich auf der Treppe, sie ging hinauf in den Gryffindorturm und er hinunter zum Hufflepuffschlafsaal.

Beide gingen mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen in ihren Gesichtern und einem Eifer für den nächsten Tag, an dem sich vielleicht wieder ihre Wege kreuzen würden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Achtung: **Dies ist eine Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction „A Fluke of Sorts" von toastedmuffinz. Reviews zur Story sind bitte an die Autorin zu richten!

**Autor: **toastedmuffinz

**Originaltitel: **A Fluke of Sorts

**Disclaimer: **Harry gehört weder mir noch der Autorin. Wir verdienen kein Geld daran.**  
**

**Eine Sonnenscheinfixierung**

Als Hermine an diesem Morgen aufwachte, erwartete sie nichts anderes als sonst, außer vielleicht der Tatsache, dass Ron es geschafft hatte, zwei weitere Würstchen gleichzeitig in seinen Mund zu schieben. Also war alles, was sie erwartete, während sie ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle gegenüber von Harry und Ron und dem Rücken zum Hufflepufftisch einnahm, ein warmes, herzhaftes Frühstück, mit dem sie ihren Tag beginnen konnte, während sie damit beschäftigt war, Rons Fresserei zu ignorieren. Sie erwartete ganz sicher nicht Cedric Diggory, der plötzlich hinter ihr mit einem fröhlichen and lauten Gruß auftauchte, oder in seinen Worten „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!" - was sie fast dazu brachte, sich an ihrem Toast zu ersticken.

Sie wirbelte mit einem Schrecken herum. „Cedric Diggory!", krächzte sie.

Er grinste. „Der und kein anderer."

„Du hast mich erschreckt", erwiderte Hermine, sobald sie das Stück in ihrem Hals mit Orangensaft heruntergespült hatte.

„Nun ja, du weißt ja, dass mein Plan gestern daneben gegangen ist, also dachte ich, dass ich es heute noch mal versuche", antwortete er beiläufig. „Morgen, Harry." Cedric hob seinen Blick mit einem Grinsen zu dem verblüfften jungen Zauberer, bevor er einem verwirrten Ron mit „Ronald" zunickte.

„Uh – Morgen, Cedric", antwortete Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln, der immer noch überrascht über Cedrics plötzlichem verbalen Überfall auf Hermine war. Ron sagte nichts, aber er gaffte den Siebtklässler aus Hufflepuff an. Die anderen Gryffindors sahen dem Quartett neugierig zu, insbesondere begannen die Mädchen zu flüstern und zu kichern beim Anblick des gut aussehenden Jungen an ihrem Tisch.

„Diggory, ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du mich erschreckst, wenn ich _nicht _geradeversuche, mein Frühstück herunterzuschlucken", sagte Hermine mit einer kleinen Falte auf ihrer Stirn, die darauf hinwies, dass sie verärgert war, obwohl ihr Tonfall dies nicht verriet.

„Sorry, Granger. Ich werde es beim nächsten Mal beim Mittagessen versuchen." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Wir sehen uns." Cedric zwinkerte ihr schnell zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zu seinen Freunden zu gehen und Hermine sich hinterher starren zu lassen. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich noch einmal umzudrehen und nach ein paar Sekunden merkte Hermine, dass sie von den anderen Gryffindors beobachtet wurde, also wendete sie ihren Blick ab.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Cedric kennst", hakte Harry neugierig nach.

„Habe ich auch nicht, bis gestern. Ich habe sein Buch für meins gehalten und eins führte zum anderen und so lernten wir uns kennen."

„Wie ist _das_ denn passiert?", platzte Ron heraus. Jeder in einem Umkreis von zwei Metern wurde bei ihrer Unterhaltung stumm, um sich auf das Trio zu konzentrieren. Hermine funkelte Ron an, während Harry ihm einen kleinen Stich in die Seite gab.

„Du zieht Aufmerksamkeit auf uns, merkst du das?", zischte Hermine.

„Tut mir leid", antwortete Ron kleinlaut.

Sie warteten bis jeder sein Gespräch wieder aufgenommen hatte, wenn auch immer noch interessierte Blicke in ihre Richtung geworfen wurden. Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich nach vorn, um die Ereignisse des letzten Tages in einem schnellen Flüstern zu erklären, um die neugierigen Ohren der anderen zu umgehen.

„Aber warum ‚Sonnenschein'?", fragte Ron.

„Was meinst du mit Sonnenschein?"

„Die Begrüßung, 'Guten Morgen, -'"

„Psst, Ron. Du musst nicht genau seine Worte in genau derselben Tonlage wiederholen", warf Hermine schnell verärgert ein. Harry gluckste über die Vergesslichkeit von Ron, zu wissen, wo er sich befand. „Jedenfalls wäre es besser, wenn er das gleiche nicht noch mal beim Mittagessen probieren würde. Merlin weiß, ob ich den nächsten Schreck überleben würde." Sie sammelte ihre Sachen auf, als sie aufstand. „Ich sehe euch beide im Unterricht." Harry nickte mit einem Lächeln, während Ron kaum seine Hand hob, da er zu beschäftigt war, um mit all dem Essen in seinem Mund zu antworten.

Sie erreichte gerade mal die Flügeltüren, als Cedric sie verschwinden sah und sich von seinen Freunden entschuldigte, um zu ihr aufzuschließen. „Granger!", rief er, als er die Eingangshalle erreichte und sie abfing, als sie die Treppen hochlaufen wollte. Hermine drehte sich überrascht um, aber als sie sah, dass er es war, wandelte sich ihre Überraschung in ein Stirnrunzeln.

Cedric lachte, als er zu ihr lief. „Ich habe vorhin nur Spaß gemacht. Wie geht's deiner Wange?"

Leicht beschwichtigt entfernte sich das Stirnrunzeln von ihrem Gesicht. „Besser, obwohl, als ich heute Morgen in den Spiegel gesehen habe, immer noch eine schwache Linie zu sehen war."

Cedric neigte sich bis auf ihre Augenhöhe, sie war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als er, und streckte seine Hand aus, aber hielt für einen Moment inne, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Darf ich?" Er deutete auf ihre Wange und sie nickte kurz. Seine warme und schwielige Hand – vom Quidditch – setzte seinen Weg zum Ziel fort und berührte sanft das matte Mal auf Hermines Wange. „Sieht aus, als würde es noch einen Tag brauchen, bevor es verschwindet."

Seine Stimmte hallte weich und tief in ihren Ohren wider und sie entschied, dass sie sie mochte, obwohl sie das Bewusstsein ihrer Nähe zueinander plötzlich von seiner Berührung zurückschrecken ließ. Cedric starrte sie bei ihrem plötzlichen Zurückweichen verwirrt an.

„Habe ich irgendetwas Falsches getan?"

„Nein", erklärte Hermine schnell ihren Zwang, „das war nur ein kleiner Sprungreflex von mir. Tut mir leid."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht meine Gegenwart ist, die den plötzlichen Blutdruckanstieg in deinen Adern veranlasst hat?", stellte er durchtrieben klar.

Sie hob bei seinen Worten eine Augenbraue, bevor sie in Lachen ausbrach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals jemanden wie dich getroffen habe, Diggory. Bist du immer so?"

„Charmant und verführerisch? Aber ja."

Sie lachte wieder. „Ich dachte eher an unverschämt und selbstgefällig. Aber wenn das die Art ist, wie du dich selbst siehst, nur zu."

Cedric lachte. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass mich jemand so beschreibt."

„Ich wäre mehr als erfreut, dir das häufiger zu sagen", scherzte Hermine.

„Und ich schätze, es würde mich nicht stören, es ab und zu zu hören. Es hilft, auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu bleiben."

„Oh, vertrau mir, Diggory, du hast die Wolkendecke schon überstiegen."

Cedric schüttelte mit einem krummen Grinsen seinen Kopf. „Haben Sie vergessen, dass Sie mit einem Vertrauensschüler der siebten Klasse sprechen, Miss Granger?" Er war von der Kühnheit, die dieses Mädchen vor ihm besaß, und von dem leichten Humor, der von ihr ausging, amüsiert. Noch nie ist ihm jemand begegnet, der ihn in so einer saloppen Art und Weise ohne Anerkennung seines Status als Trimagischen Champion oder als Frauenschwarm Hogwarts' – beiden Titeln, denen er nichts abgewinnen konnte, hatte er seinem guten Freund Haden Whitlock zu verdanken – behandelte. Er merkte, wie sehr er die Gegenwart von Hermine Granger genoss, und das im Laufe nur eines Tages. Als er an diesem Morgen aufwachte, hatte er nicht vorgehabt, sie beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu erschrecken. Genauso wie Hermine erwartete er an diesem Morgen nichts ungewöhnliches, aber als er in die Große Halle trat und er sie lernend über ihrem Buch entdeckte, erinnerte er sich an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends, an dem er versucht hatte, ihr einen Schrecken einzujagen, aber gescheitert ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, hasste es Cedric, an etwas zu scheitern, also änderte er sein Vorhaben mit dieser Rechtfertigung und ging zu ihr, bevor er länger darüber nachdachte und sie von ihrem Buch aufsah. Er wusste, dass es kindisch war, aber der Schock in ihren Gesichtszügen mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen amüsierte ihn definitiv und unumstritten – nicht dass er es ihr gegenüber zugeben würde. Obwohl Hermine zwei Klassen unter ihm war, wusste er es besser, als ihre Wut zu riskieren und mit ihren Flüchen konfrontiert zu werden.

„Ich könnte mich auch täuschen – bei diesem Erstklässlertrick, den du da abgezogen hast, Diggory."

„Ach, komm schon, Granger, das war doch alles nur Spaß. Ich verspreche dir, dass der Streich beim Mittagessen durchdachter sein wird." Cedric grinste.

„Wage es nicht, es noch mal beim Mittagessen zu versuchen", warnte Hermine.

„Behalte mich im Auge."

„Diggory!"

„Komm schon, ich begleite dich zu deiner ersten Stunde. Was hast du?" Cedric hielt ihr seine Hand für die Bücher, die sie trug, hin. Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und Cedric gab ihr lediglich sein besänftigendes Lächeln – welches sie seiner bescheidenen Meinung nach mit einem finsteren Blick beantwortete, bevor sie ihm widerstrebend ein Buch reichte. „Granger, ich denke, du hast das Prinzip des Altruismus missverstanden. Du solltest mich alle deine Bücher tragen lassen und nicht nur eins von den vieren geben, die du hast."

„Ich kann meine Bücher selbst tragen, aber um dein männliches Ego zu befriedigen, habe ich dir eins gegeben. In diesem Sinne hilfst du mir immer noch." Cedric atmete als Antwort scharf aus. „Komm schon, ich werde nicht zu spät kommen, weil du dein Ego aufbessern musst. Ich bin im dritten Stock – Zauberkunst", sagte Hermine, während sie in einem forschen Gang loslief.

„Wie kannst du spät dran sein, wenn noch wahrscheinlich jeder deiner Klasse beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle ist?", äußerte Cedric, als er sie eingeholt hatte. „Warum wartest du nicht auf Potter und Weasley?"

„Weil mir jemand heute morgen den Appetit verdorben hat."

„Lässt du dich immer noch darüber aus, Granger? Solltest du nicht ein Sonnenschein sein?" Hermine machte ihren Standpunkt klar, indem sie ihm den finstersten Blick zuwarf, den sie aufbringen konnte. Mit einem Blick in ihr Gesicht brach Cedric in Lachen aus und hielt sich die Seite, als ihm vor Lachen die Augen tränten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermines Schultern anfingen sich zu schütteln und ein Kichern ihr entfloh, als sie sein ansteckendes Gelächter sah.

Ein plötzliches Geplapper trat aus der Großen Halle auf, als Schüler ausströmten, um in ihre jeweiligen Klassen zu gehen. Hermine versuchte wieder so gelassen wie möglich zu werden, bevor sie Cedric sagte, dass er zu seiner Klasse gehen sollte, immer noch ein Lächeln in der Stimme. „Ich kann von hier aus alleine gehen, Diggory", sagte sie zwischen atemlosem nach Luft schnappen, während sie ihr Buch aus Cedrics Hand nahm und ihm ein Kopfschütteln wegen ihrer Lächerlichkeit zuwarf. „Ich bin weg."

* * *

Das Mittagessen kam und Hermine setzte sich mit ihrem Rücken zur Wand anstatt zum Hufflepufftisch, zur Vorsorge durch Cedrics versprochener Drohung.

„'Mine, könntest du aufhören, dich alle zwei Minuten umzugucken, als wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer in die Große Halle stürmen würde?", sagte Ron gereizt durch Hermines achten Blick durch die Halle.

„Cedric wird dich nicht erschrecken, richtig? Außerdem würdest du wissen, wann er hereinkommt und ich bin hier gleich neben dir. Ich verspreche, dass ich ein Auge für dich offen halten werde, okay?", fügte Harry amüsiert hinzu. Im Gegensatz zu Ron fand Harry Hermines Schneidigkeit eher komisch, obwohl er es bevorzugte, wenn sie still saß anstatt durchgehend herumzufuchteln.

„Tut mir leid, Harry", antwortete Hermine sanftmütig, bevor sie nach ihrem Kürbissaft griff. Als sie ihren Becher erfasste, kam Cedric mit Haden an seiner einen und Cho an seiner anderen Seite herein – die drei waren zu vertieft in ihre Unterhaltung, als dass Cedric überhaupt aufsehen konnte, um Hermine zu bemerken. Sie ließ dezent ein Auge auf ihnen und beobachte Cedric, wie er mit Cho lachte, bevor er letztere zu ihren Platz beim Ravenclawtisch begleitete und dann zu seinem beim Hufflepufftisch neben Haden weiterging. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als er Platz nahm, ohne sie zu beachten.

„Siehst du, 'Mine, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er nur Spaß macht", sagte Harry, als er in sein Lammkotelett biss.

Hermine nickte und entschied sich, sich auf ihr eigenes Lammkotelett zu konzentrieren, was seit den letzten zwanzig Minuten auf ihrem Teller lag. Sie vergaß schnell alles, was Cedric anging, als Ron und Harry davon sprachen, Schnuffel an ihren nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu treffen.

„Okay, dann ist es abgemacht. Wir schicken Pig mit den Neuigkeiten zu Schnuffel", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Wir könnten danach zu den drei Besen gehen."

„Hört sich gut an." Hermine lächelte.

„Sonnenschein." Hermine quietschte unachtsam bei dem plötzlichen Flüstern in ihr linkes Ohr auf. Sie schlug ihren Kopf verärgert herum, mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Woah. Ganz ruhig, Hermine", sagte Fred Weasley, während er seine Hände hochhielt. George Weasley kicherte.

„Ganz ruhig, Hermine. Wut führt zu nichts. Atme tief durch und nimm den Zauberstab langsam runter", sagte George mit einer gespielt strengen Stimme.

„Tut mir leid." Hermine blies eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, nachdem sie einen tiefen Atemzug geholt hatte.

„Du hättest ins nächste Jahr gehext werden können, was in Merlins Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht, dich so an Hermine heranzuschleichen?" Ron schüttelte vor Missbilligung seinen Kopf. Sogar Harry beäugte die Zwillinge, als wären sie lebensmüde.

„Na ja, entschuldigt uns -", begann Fred, während George weitersprach.

„Nur um freundlich -"

„Zu einem Gryffindor zu sein."

„Sorry, Fred. Sorry, George. Es ist meine Schuld", entschuldigte sich Hermine. „Es war nur das plötzliche Flüstern in mein Ohr mit diesem _Wort_, das diese automatische Abwehrhaltung von mir ausgelöst hat."

„Nur indem wir Sonnenschein gesagt haben?" Fred tauschte mit George einen Blick aus.

„Diggory meinte es ernst, als er sagte, dass es eine sagenhafte Reaktion bei dir hervorrufen würde", sagte George vergnügt.

„Eine wundervolle Reaktion, in der Tat", stimmte Fred zu.

„Diggory? Cedric Diggory hat euch das beiden in den Kopf gesetzt?", fragte Harry mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

„Oh ja", strahlte George. „Wir haben nicht solch eine Reaktion erwartet, sie hat ja fast einen Herzanfall bekommen, aber es war trotzdem lustig."

George tätschelte verträglich Hermines zischenden Kopf_. _„Danke für den Spaß, Hermine."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie den Mut dazu hatten, Hermine zu verärgern, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie im Krankenflügel hätten landen können", sagte Ron, während er seine Brüder bewundernd ansah. Harry auf der anderen Hand war zu beschäftigt, eine eher fuchtige Hermine zu beruhigen, als Ron zuzustimmen. Er riskierte einen Blick zum Hufflepufftisch, nur um einen kichernden Cedric Diggory zu sehen.

„Du verschwindest besser", formte Harry mit seinen Lippen zu dem Hufflepuff. Cedrics Kichern stoppte kurz, als sich Hermines Blick hob, um zu sehen, wen Harry beobachtete. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf ein Mädchen, das neben ihm saß, und verwickelte sie schnell in ein Gespräch. „Beruhige dich, Hermine", sagte Harry schnell, während er Ron gestikulierte, ihm zu helfen.

„Uh, ja, 'Mine. Es war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz. Hier, nimm dir einen Pudding." Ron schob seinen Pudding über den Tisch zu ihr.

„Ich habe eine gute Idee, was ich mit diesem Pudding machen werde."

„Bei näherem Nachdenken ist Pudding vielleicht doch nicht so gut." Er zog den Pudding wieder schnell aus Hermines Reichweite.

„'Mine -"

Hermine nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. „Mir geht es gut, Harry. Ich gehe nur ein bisschen spazieren, um mich zu beruhigen." Harry sah nicht aus, als wollte er sie überzeugen, also schenkte sie ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, als seine Hand sich langsam von ihrem Handgelenk löste. „Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn nicht jagen werde."

Harry schluckte hart und versuchte sich zu merken, Cedric von seinem kommenden Todesurteil zu unterrichten. „Möchtest du, dass ich mit dir komme?"

„Nein, Harry. Mir geht es gut, danke." Hermine stand auf und ging ohne einen Blick zurück rasch aus der Großen Halle. Sie erreichte den See und setzte sich verärgert in der Nähe des Ufers unter einen großen Baum. _'Ich frage mich, ob Professor McGonagall Punkte vom Haus abziehen würde, wenn ich einen Verscheuchezauber an Cedric Diggory ausüben würde. Ich würde mich auch mit einem Flederwichtfluch zufrieden geben.'_

„Genießt du den Ausblick, Granger?"

„Er wäre besser, wenn du von dem Riesenkraken herumgeschleudert werden würdest." Cedric zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen, setzte sich aber mutig neben sie. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber er lächelte zurück. „Bist du immer so ärgerlich?"

„Nein, normalerweise bin ich bestrebt, mein Vertrauensschüler-Image aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Und du befleckst es nun, weil...?"

„Weil du anders als alle anderen bist, die ich kennen gelernt habe. Du bist lustig, Granger, und das meine ich positiv. Ich denke, du kannst sagen, dass ich mir selbst die Herausforderung auferlegt habe, mehr über die vielen Seiten von dir zu lernen." Hermine sah ihn an, als ob er angedeutet hätte, sie wäre in den Großen See gesprungen. „Die Leute um mich herum sagen immer, dass du Harrys beste Freundin bist, andere sagen feste Freundin – nicht, dass du gesagt bekommen müsstest,", fügte er schnell hinzu, als ihr Blick sich verengte, „wie schlau du für eine Hexe deines Alters bist und deine unglaubliche Loyalität gegenüber Harry. Ich bewundere das alles; das tue ich wirklich, besonders wegen dem, was ich letztes Jahr im Turnier gesehen habe. Es machte mich neugierig und ich wollte die Hexe, die nicht nur Harrys beste Freundin ist, kennen lernen, sondern auch das Mädchen, welches es ist."

Cedric kicherte nervös und strich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Granger, wenn dich Fred zu Tode erschreckt hat."

Hermines Blick wurde weich. „Es ist in Ordnung."

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es wahnsinnig komisch war, dein Quieken zu hören", fügte er sanft hinzu.

„Diggory!", tadelte Hermine, aber der strenge Unterton in ihrer Stimme verriet einen Teil Belustigung. „Weiß noch irgendjemand sonst von deiner unausstehlichen Natur?"

„Whitlock und ein paar der Jungs."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass sie es noch mit dir aushalten."

„That's what friends are for", sang Cedric aus voller Kehle.

„Oh, psst", lachte Hermine. Cedric lächelte sie an. „Warum kann ich nicht lange böse auf dich sein?"

„Weil ich liebenswert bin."

„Du meinst, weil du ein Trottel bist."

„Na ja, das auch, wenn es mich in ein liebenswürdiges Licht setzt."

Sie saßen beide in den nächsten Minuten schweigend da und sahen zu, wie die Herbstsonne ihren orangefarbenen Schein um sie herum verstrahlte und wie Blätter glücklich auf dem Boden herumwirbelten. Gelegentlich streichelte die Herbstbrise ihre Gesichter, zerrte spielerisch an ihren Haaren und brachte es durcheinander. Hermine lächelte über die Friedlichkeit des Moments, als sie ihr Kinn auf ihren gekreuzten Armen auf ihren Knien ablegte, während Cedric sich zurückfallen ließ und sich auf dem Boden mit geschlossenen Augen legte. Das erste Mal, seitdem sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, genossen sie die ruhige aber angenehme Gesellschaft des anderen. Nur ein Jahr zuvor hatten sie sich kaum gekannt, außer ihrem zufälligen Treffen bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Danach folgte ein kurzes höfliches Lächeln, wenn sie sich in den Korridoren begegneten, aber kein Wort wurde je zwischen ihnen gewechselt, selbst wenn sie im gleichen Raum waren. Hermine fragte sich, warum sie nie miteinander gesprochen hatten, obwohl es schien, als ob sie sich jetzt so einfach über alles unterhalten konnten. Es schien ihr ziemlich dumm, wenn sie darüber nachdachte.

„Bereit für den Nachmittagsunterricht, Granger?"

„Ich schätze, ja."

„Cedric setzte sich auf und klopfte seinen Umhang ab, bevor er aufstand und Hermine eine Hand ausstreckte. Sie nahm sie erreut an und erlaubte ihm, sie hochzuziehen. „Du gehörst etwas zur schweren Sorte, oder?"

„Du hast nicht gesagt, dass ich fett bin."

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich zitiere mich – 'du gehörst etwas zur schweren Sorte, oder?'", grinste Cedric.

„Ich schätze, das bedeutet, dass ich nicht untergewichtig bin." Cedric fing an zu lachen. „Was?"

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas gehört habe – einen heiklen Kommentar mit zurückschmetternden Optimismus hinnehmen. Du bist wirklich ein Sonnenschein, Granger."

„Lass dich nicht von mir blenden. Lass uns gehen."

Cedric lachte wieder, als er ihr zur Eingangshalle folgte. Gerade als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, erschienen Ron und Harry vor der Großen Halle. Sie sahen überrascht aus, sie mit Cedric zu sehen, aber am meisten durch die Tatsache, dass Cedric _immer noch _am Leben war.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte dann verschwinden", sagte Cedric mit einem Nicken zu Ron und Harry, um sie zu grüßen.

„Kein weiteres Erschrecken, Diggory."

„Versprochen."

„Das solltest du besser."

Cedric kicherte und winkte ihr verspielt zu, bevor er in die Große Halle ging, um seine Freunde zu finden.

* * *

Während der nächsten Tage sprachen Cedric und Hermine kaum miteinander, da ihre Hausaufgaben sich anhäuften und ihre jeweiligen Vertrauensschüleraufgaben von ihrer Freizeit abgingen. Cedric wurde ständig von seiner Hauslehrerin, Professor Sprout, gebeten, sich für einen Beruf nach Hogwarts zu entscheiden, während er von seinen Quidditchteamkollegen zu mehr Trainings gehetzt wurde. Haden war nicht im Quidditchteam; er spielte es nur als Freizeitbeschäftigung. Aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Cedric neben dem Hufflepuffteam zu triezen, ganz zu Cedrics Verärgerung. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte Hermine, die in ihrem fünften Jahr war, die Anspannung der ZAGs mit der ständigen Betonung ihrer Wichtigkeit durch alle ihre Lehrer, während sie zeitweise mit Harrys plötzlicher seltener Ruhelosigkeit klar kommen musste, als ob er etwas verschweigen würde und Professor Umbridges erniedrigende Behandlung gegenüber ihrer Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Schüler. Wenn sich Cedric und Hermine in einem der Korridore begegneten, versuchten sie sich zu grüßen, wurden aber immer durch die Flut von Schülern und durch andere Beeinflussungen aneinander vorbeigeschoben.

Ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand endlich an und die Schüler waren mehr als glücklich, eine Ablenkung von ihrem hektischen Lernen zu haben und Änderungen in ihren Schulalltag zu haben. Umbridge fing an, Hogwarts fürchterlich langweilig zu machen, wie es nicht für Schüler sein sollte.

„Es ist eine unglaubliche Erleichterung, endlich von all den Büchern und Hausaufgaben wegzukommen", sagte Ron heiter, als das Trio die belebte Straße von Hogsmeade hinunterging. „Und von der blaffenden Verrückten Umbridge."

„Ich stimme zu", grinste Harry.

„Na ja, die Professoren tun alles, um uns mit den ZAGs zu helfen."

„Hermine, gib zu, dass es für dich genau so eine Erleichterung ist, hier draußen bei diesem schönen Tag und weg von diesen _Büchern _zu sein." Ron spuckte das Wort aus, als ob es eine faule Süßigkeit wäre.

„Wirklich, Ron, du würdest nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten mit deinen Hausaufgaben haben, wenn du sie gleich machen würdest, anstatt sie wegen deines Quidditchunsinns hinauszuzögern."

„Können wir den Streit für heute beenden?" Harrys Stimme war ein bisschen höher als normalerweise. Er sah zu, als sich seine beiden Freunde böse Blicke zuwarfen, bevor sie wegsahen und sich fast wie Fünfjährige benahmen. Er seufzte und brubbelte etwas in sich hinein.

„Wo sollen wir noch mal Schnuffel treffen, Kumpel?"

„Am Eingang der Höhle, wo er letztes Jahr war."

Das Trio traf Sirius, auch liebevoll als Schnuffel bekannt, am besagten Treffpunkt und verbrachte fast zwei Stunden mit ihm, bevor sie widerstrebend den Rückweg antraten. Harry war natürlich von Hermines Vorschlag, dass sie zurückkehren sollten, bevor jemand ihre Abwesenheit von Hogsmeade bemerkte, am meisten abgeneigt. Es brauchte ein Versprechen von Sirius, sie bald wieder zu treffen, um Harry auf seine Füße zu bekommen. Hermine hatte das Versprechen des älteren Mannes, das ihn der Gefahr aussetzte, entdeckt zu werden, nicht geduldet, aber sie blieb still.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, als sie den distanzierten Blick in Harrys Augen sah, während sie den Weg, der zurück zur Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade führte, hinuntergingen.

„Ja", antwortete Harry ruhig. Hermine tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Ron aus, beide sagten aber nichts. Stattdessen lief sie näher neben Harry, nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie kurz. „Danke, Hermine." Harry sah sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln an, der ihre gut gemeinte Absicht verstand.

„Du brauchst Butterbier, Harry. Das sollte dich aufheitern." Ron tätschelte heiter Harrys Rücken und führte Letzteren zu Den Drei Besen.

„Granger?" Hermine sah beim Klang ihres Namens über ihre Schulter. Ein Grinsen trat in ihre Gesichtszüge, als sie sah, wer es war.

„Diggory."

Cedric grinste, während er zu ihr lief. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich von weitem gesehen." Er hob seinen Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick mit einem warmen Nicken der Bekanntschaft zu Harry und Ron, auf das Harry mit einem winzigen Lächeln und Ron mit einem kurzen Nicken reagierten.

„Okay, wir sehen dich drinnen, 'Mine", bat Harry an, als er einen überraschten Ron mit in Die Drei Besen zog.

„Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesprochen, Granger. Was macht der Sonnenschein?"

„Scheint immer noch", antwortete Hermine trocken.

„Immer gut, das zu hören. Ich denke, ich könnte heute ein bisschen Sonnenschein gebrauchen. Hast du was dagegen, ein Stück mit mir zu gehen?" Hermine hob ihren Blick einen kurzen Augenblick zu Den Drei Besen, bevor sie nickte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, das Goldene Trio wird bald wieder vereint sein. Merlin verbietet es dem Trio, jemals getrennt zu sein", stichelte Cedric spielerisch.

Hermine entschied sich, seinen Kommentar zu ignorieren. „Also, wo möchtest du hingehen?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten nur ein bisschen durch Hogsmeade laufen." Cedric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie geht es überhaupt deiner Wange?" Hermine drehte sich zur Seite, während sie lief, so dass er es sehen konnte. Er nickte zufrieden, als er ihre makellose Wange sah. Neugierige, aber harmlose Blicke und Gemurmel kamen bei Schaulustigen auf, aber Cedric schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Hermine sah ein Weilchen mit einer leichten Röte auf ihren Wangen bei der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit um sich herum.

„Warum können Leute des anderen Geschlechts nicht miteinander reden, ohne dass andere sie anstarren?"

„Da bin ich überfragt. Es ist eine Angewohnheit, denke ich – fasziniert vom Umgang zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau", antwortete Cedric abwesend, während er weiterging.

„Sie könnten es umsonst haben, wenn sie ihre Eltern beobachten", murmelte Hermine irritiert. „Stört dich das überhaupt nicht?"

„Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Das Geflüster und Anstarren haben nach dem Turnier zugenommen", murmelte er düster, seinen Kopf schüttelnd, als wollte er die Gedanken abschütteln. „Außerdem", sagte er mit einem neckenden Grinsen, „passiert das häufig, wenn man Hogwarts Mädchenschwarm ist, wusstest du das nicht?" Er verstärkte seine Worte durch einen sanften Zug durch seine Haare, das mehr als oft ein entzücktes Lächeln vom anderen Geschlecht hervorrief.

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen. „Als ob du es mich jemals vergessen lassen könntest mit deinen häufigen aufgeblasenen Kommentaren. Heb dir dein Durch-Die-Haare-Fahren für jemanden auf, der es zu schätzen weiß, Diggory."

Ich fahre nicht für jedes Mädchen durch mein Haar. Das ist ein Privileg, das verdient werden muss."

„Du meinst, das ist kein Standardverhalten von dir?" Cedric verzog sein Gesicht. „Na gut, dann will ich deinen Stolz nicht länger kränken. Ich stell mir vor, dass er jetzt schon ziemlich zerschmettert ist." Cedric hob eine Augenbraue, als ob er sich fragte, ob sie ihre Worte ernst meinte. „Obwohl ich mir nicht die Schuld gebe, eifrig zu sein, dein Ego zu stopfen – das ist ein natürlicher Reflex." Hermine strahlte. Cedric blickte wieder finster drein.

„Mach weiter so, Granger, und dein Titel als Sonnenschein wird widerrufen."

„Meine Bestürzung bei diesen Worten ist unfassbar", sagte Hermine trocken.

„So siehst du auch aus", antwortete Cedric genauso trocken, während er lässig ihre Schulter mit ein bisschen mehr Kraft als nötig schubste, um es als Versehen aussehen zu lassen. Hermine kam bei dem plötzlichen Aufprall von ihrem Weg ab. Sie drehte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu einem unschuldig aussehenden Cedric um. „Hast du dein Gleichgewicht auf der ebenen Fläche verloren, Granger?"

Hermine biss anstatt einer Antwort auf ihre Unterlippe und sah runter zu den Herbstblättern vor ihren Schuhen. Die Straßen von Hogsmeade waren in den Tönen rot, orange und braun gefärbt, als die Bäume munter ihre Blätter entsprechend der Jahreszeit abwarfen. Sie lächelte, als sie sich bückte, um ein bernsteinfarbenes Blatt aufzuheben und vorsichtig in ihrer Hand zu begutachten. Cedric runzelte bei ihren Taten die Stirn. Sie hörte sorgsam zu, als seine Schritte näher kamen, während ihre andere freie Hand beiläufig einen mehrere Blätter griff. „Granger?" Sie nahm die Blätter in ihre Hände und lächelte sie an. Cedric kam noch einen Schritt näher und war nur noch einen halben Meter entfernt. Mit einem kurzen, leisen Lachen warf Hermine schnell die Blätter hoch – in sein Gesicht.

„Granger!", bellte Cedric inmitten von Lachen. Er griff was auch immer er an Blättern greifen konnte und warf sie zurück auf sie. Hermine kreischte, als sie den brausenden Blättern auswich. Hermine begann von der Straße auf die Wiese zu laufen. Cedric raste sofort in ihre Richtung. In Betracht ziehend, dass er größer als sie war, hatte Cedric natürlich längere Beine als sie, die es ihm erlaubten, sie fast zu leicht einzuholen. Als er nur noch einen halben Meter hinter ihr war, schleuderte er sich auf sie, aber Hermine blickte gerade über ihre Schulter und sah den unvermittelten Angriff. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während sie ihre Geschwindigkeit erhöhte und nach links drehte. Cedric konnte nicht sofort reagieren und fiel mit einem lauten Schlag mitten in einen Blätterhaufen, der seinen Fall polsterte. Hermine blieb stehen und lachte beim Anblick von Cedric hysterisch.

„Ich wünschte, jeder könnte jetzt _Hogwarts Mädchenschwarm _sehen", würgte Hermine zwischen ihren Lachanfällen hervor.

Cedric blickte finster. Hermine konnte nichts anderes als immer mehr zu lachen, so dass sich ihre Schultern schüttelten und ihre Augen glasig mit Freudentränen wurden. „Sehr lustig."

„Ich weiß. Ist es das nicht?", stichelte Hermine. Letzten Endes hörte sie auf zu lachen und setzte sich neben einen murrenden Cedric Diggory, der sich selbst nach Verletzungen absuchte. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Dank der Blätter – ich denke nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey jetzt irgendwelche Knochen für mich wachsen lassen muss."

Hermines Blick wurde weicher, als sie ihn vorsichtig selbst untersuchte. „Tut mir leid. Aber wirklich, dich auf eine rennende Person zu werfen ist nicht die intelligenteste Sache, die du tun konntest, Diggory."

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du so schnell die Richtung änderst."

„Darum geht es nicht." Hermine kicherte. „Du hättest gar nicht daran denken sollen, so etwas zu tun. Du bist nicht mit deinem Besen auf dem Quidditchfeld."

„Merlin weiß, wie viele Knochen ich mir brechen würde, wärest du der Schnatz."

Hermine lachte wieder. „ Na gut, komm schon. Ich schätze, es ist Zeit, dass wir zurückgehen." Sie kam auf ihre Füße, aber mit einem plötzlichen Ruck von Cedric und ein bisschen Hilfe der Gravitation stolperte sie noch einmal zurück. Sie warf einen kichernden Cedric Diggory böse Blicke zu.

„Das war keine Rache, falls du das dachtest. Ich dachte nur, dass wir zusammen ein bisschen Zeit weg von den neugierigen Augen der Öffentlichkeit genießen könnten."

„Oh." Hermines Blick verging und sie setzte sich gemütlich in einen Schneidersitz.

„Glänzender Tag, oder?"

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, als mich zu fühlen, als wäre es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm." Cedric nahm seinen Blick mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck vom Himmel in Hermines braune Augen. „Das ist so eine verrückte Vorahnung, die ich habe", erklärte Hermine.

„Was auch immer es ist, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du zurechtkommst, Granger", antwortete Cedric beruhigend. „Außerdem sind wir gerade mal in unserem neuen Schuljahr, die Dinge stehen jetzt bestimmt noch nicht so schlecht für dich – mit Ausnahme von Umbridge natürlich." Cedric streckte sich zu ihr und drückte ihre Schulter.

„Danke."

„Jederzeit, Granger." Er warf ihr ein breites Lächeln zu.

„Bist du jetzt nicht der Sonnenschein?"

„Das tust alles du. Wie das Sprichwort – das Wetter ist völlig egal, bring deinen eigenen Sonnenschein mit, wo auch immer du hingehst."

„Deutest du damit an, dass ich _dein _Sonnenschein bin?"

„Möglich."

„Sollte ich jetzt vorbereitet sein, zu rennen?"

„Nein, ich schätze nicht. Es würde anfangen zu regnen, wenn du das tun würdest."

Hermine schüttelte vor Verblüffung ihren Kopf. „Diese Wetterfixierung von dir muss aufhören, Diggory. Das ist wirklich unheimlich." Cedric lachte. Hermine sah seine scheinbare Freude in diesen stahlgrauen Augen flackern und war plötzlich für sein knappes Entkommen vom Tod dankbar. Sie hätte ein wundervolles, warmes Wesen vermisst, das die Welt in seinem leuchtenden Optimismus mit ein bisschen gutem Witz sieht, ohne dass sie es gewusst hätte.


End file.
